Keona's adventures
by littlehobbit97
Summary: Keona is a half-elf who lives in Rivendell. When she met the dwarfs her life changed. She fell in love with one of them and experienced many things.
1. Character Description

Keona is half-elf who lives in Rivendell. She has long brown hair and green eyes. She is very small for an elf. Keona is the daughter of the dwarf Kagrim and an elf called Salina. Her mother died when she was very young. Her father died in the battle of Moria. She is the ward of Elrond. The mother of Keona was a good friend of Elrond and when he heard that she was about to become an ophan he took her to Rivendell and since then Elrond take care of her. Elrond always treated her like she is his own child. Keona is not a typical girl, she likes to fight and to do long rides with her horse Levana, but also she loves to sing and she is a very good singer. One day she met the dwarf companny and her life changes completely.


	2. Chapter One: Arrival of the dwarfs

Chapter One: Arrival of the dwarfs.

**Keona POV:**

"They are all dead, finally'', I heard Elrond say. I looked around and noticed that he was right, all the orcs we hunted were dead. "It took long enough", Navarion, my best friend, said with a smile on his face. "Is anyone hurt? " Elrond asked. "No, we are all still alive and not hurt", I yelled back. "Good let's ride home, it was a long ride and the horses are exhausted", my father said. Well, he was not really my father but he always treated me like I were his real daughter. Our horses galloped as fast as they could. After a time I saw it, our home, Rivendell. It was beautiful as always. I loved this place since I arrived there. Everything seems to be so peaceful here, as if a war could never come. I heard the sound of big waterfalls, even though we had not arrived yet. The sun still shined when we arrived the path which leads to the round platform in front of my home. The sound of a horn appeared when we were close to the platform. "Calm darling, calm", I whispered to Levana, my beloved mare. Elrond give her to me when I learned riding, she is a wonderful black horse with four white colored feet and a little white star on her forehead.

As we came closer to the platform I could see some people, most of them were very tiny. They must be dwarfs I thought. And I was right, there were 13 dwarfs, one halfling and… wait… that can't be true. But yes, it was Gandalf, Gandalf the grey. The last time I saw him I was a little child, he visited my father in Rivendell. I remember that he was very nice to me. We circled them with our horses. Elrond dismounted from his horse and welcomed Gandalf. Gandalf asked him where we have been. My father said that we hunted orcs which came close to our border. Then he turned around and welcomed a dwarf, he called him Thorin. From that moment on I knew who he was. I heard many stories about Thorin, the son of Thráin. But who were the others? And why were they here?

Elrond invited all of them to dinner. After that Gandalf looked at me and said: "Keona? Is it you? ". I felt that everybody was looking at me and I thought I blush. "Y-yes", I said quietly. "You grew up, the last time I saw you you were a little girl, how are you? ". "Yes, it has been a long time… I'm fine, thank you", I said. I didn't wanted to sound rude with my short answers but somehow I was excited because everybody was staring at me. "Keona, please dismount from your horse and lead our guests in the guest hall, dinner will be served in a few hours", Elrond said to me. „Okay", I said. Then I dismounted from my horse and gave it to Navarion. While doing this, he smiled at me. I smiled back. Then I stroked Levana, turned around and said: "Please, follow me". They followed me into the guest hall. "So, this is the guest hall, do you need something or do you want to relax first? " I asked. "No, we don't need something, thanks", Thorin answered quickly. "Okay, then I will see you in a few hours in the eating hall", I said. When I finished my sentence I noticed some brown eyes staring at me. The eyes were owned by a black haired dwarf. He does not looked at me like the others, at least I thought that… Then I turned around. While I left the hall I could not stop thinking about him... He was quite tall for a dwarf and had faithful eyes. I smiled.


	3. Chapter Two: Common Dinner

"Hey, Keona, wait! "Yelled a voice. It was the voice of Navarion. We are friends since I arrived in Rivendell. He always understood me, my feelings, almost everything of me. "Navarion, what's up? " I asked. "It has been an exhausting day, is everything okay with you? Earlier you seemed a little bit tensed. "He said to me with a compassionate view. "Oh no, everything is okay, it is just... Well it was the first day I rode in a battle against orcs and yeah… I think I am just a little bit exhausted, I think I will go to my room now. "I explained him. "Okay, but you will come to the dinner later, do you? "He asked. „Of course I will, I am hungry like a bear! "I said with a little smile on my face. "Perfect, see you later little girl", he smirked. "Yeah, until then", I said and went into my room. Little girl… he often calls me with that name, maybe it is because I am almost the smallest person in whole Rivendell, but somehow I like this name.

I walked into my room and lay down on my bed. The sun was still shining. I can't imagine living anywhere else. Everything seems to be perfect here, the sun, the waterfalls, the temperature and of course all the nice people who live here. I closed my eyes and just did nothing. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. At first I didn't want to open because it was so cozy, but then I opened my eyes again and opened the door. It was Valariya, a good friend of mine. I liked to sing my self-written songs with her because her voice was just beautiful. "Valariya, what's up?", I asked her. "Sorry for disturbing you, but I heard that you came back from your first battle and I just wanted to see if you're okay", she said after she entered my room. She was always so kind to me. "Oh, thank you, well it was very exhausting but I am fine but… well, today some dwarfs and Gandalf arrived and my father invited all to dinner and he also wanted me to come…", I said with a strange undertone in my voice. "That sounds great, or not?", she asked. "Well yes… It is great but I really don't know what to wear, how to wear my hair and yeah… Girl problems you know", I said and tried to smile. "Oh sweety, that's no problem, I will help you!", she said with a big smile on her face. "Really? Thank you, you saved my life!" I smirked.

After long time of searching, talking, laughing and fooling around I finally had a quite beautiful outfit I thought. "You look gorgeous", Valariya said. "Really? Thank you", I said with a big smile on my face. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Keona? Are you ready? We are already late", a voice said, it was the voice of Navarion. "I'm coming!", I was calling. I opened the door and there was Navarion, his brown long hair was shining, he wore a light blue long garment and light brown boots. "Wow, you-you look gorgeous" he said with wide opened eyes. "Thank you, you look great too" I said with a smile. "Shall we go?" I added. "I would be a pleasure", he said with a smile. "Have fun!", Valariya said. "Thank you", I thanked. Then, Navarion and I went in direction of the eating hall.

When we arrived everybody was already there. We entered the hall and suddenly all conversations and the music stopped. Literally everybody was staring at us. I hate this feeling. We went to our seats silently. Then my father broke the silence and said: "You are late". "Sorry, we forgot the time", I apologized. "No, problem, I think we can start eating now". And we started. I saw Navarion creating a salad. "Hey, are you on a diet?", I smirked. "What? Why do you think I'm on a diet?", he asked. "Since when you eat a salad as main dish?", I still can't hide my grin. "Oh, I understand. Look, I only think that it wouldn't be productive to have a big belly when I want to impress a girl", he said. "Oh, you want to impress a girl? That's the latest thing I hear, do I know her?", I asked excited. "Well, let's talk about that another time, okay?". I could see, that it was embarrassing for him. "Okay, as you like", I said with a smile. During our conversation I felt like somebody watched us.

So I looked around and noticed those brown eyes again. I looked into them. He smiled at me. I didn't know how to react because I couldn't believe what's happening right now. So I tried so smile back. I felt like a little child, most likely I blushed.


	4. Chapter Three:An unexpected conversation

"Is everything okay?", Navarion asked. "You're seem to be absent", he added. "W-what? No, I, I just need fresh air", I stuttered. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked worried. "Oh, no, thank you, I just need to be one minute alone…", I answered while leaving my seat. I went out of the hall and stopped outside. It was already dark outside and I could see the stars. There were no clouds today so I could see the stars. They shined very bright. A pleasant wind blew through my hair. Suddenly I heard a mellifluous voice behind me.

It was a male voice. "Wonderful night, isn't it?", the voice said. I turned around. It was him… The brown eyed dwarf. "Yes, it is", I said. I looked at him and he looked at me. "What are you doing here alone?", he asked. "Well, uhm… I...", I didn't knew what I should say. "I just needed some fresh air, what's your name?", I asked quickly. "I'm Kili, your name is Keona, right? You are the daughter of Elrond I heard", he said. "Yes, my name is Keona but Elrond is not my real father, I am just his ward", I said to him. "Oh, I understand and where is your real father?", he asked with his faithful eyes. "My real father… Well, I haven't seen him for a long time…", I said quietly. "Sorry, I didn't know that, my father wanders in the stars", he said while he looked in the sky. "I'm sorry to hear that…" "I only have my brother Fili and my uncle Thorin", he said. "Thorin is your uncle? Then you're a nobleman?", I asked. "Well, maybe yes, but I don't care about that, it's not important for me", he smiled at me. He had a beautiful smile. I wanted to spend more time with him but I was very tired and exhausted. "I think I have to go to bed now", I said to him. "Okay, sleep tight". He smiled at me, again. I smiled back and said: "It was nice to meet you, Kili". Before he could say anything I turned around and went to my room. When I arrived I changed my clothes and laid down. I tried to sleep but I had to think about this dwarf. After some time of thinking and smiling I finally fell asleep.

The sun shined into my face. I carefully opened my eyes. It was a wonderful morning, like always. I yawned in my pillow, then I sat up. I dressed, ate something quickly and went outside. With a sheet of paper, a feather and an inkpot I sat down under my favorite tree. It was the tallest tree in whole Rivendell. I wanted to write a new song.

After some time Gandalf appeared. "Good morning", he said. I didn't noticed him for the first time because I was deepened in my song. "Gandalf, good morning". "What are you doing?", he asked. "Oh, I try to write a new song", I answered with a smile. "What's it about?". "It's about a girl… she meet a boy and don't know how to feel about it", I said with a view down. "Sounds like a beautiful story", he said with a smile. "And you? What are you doing here?", I asked. "I met Navarion a few minutes ago, he searches you, I just wanted you to know that", he said. "Oh, okay, where is he?", I asked a little bit bewildered. "He went in this direction", he said while showing me the direction. "Well, thank you, I'll go and find out what he wants from me". I stand up, straightened out my skirt and smiled at Gandalf. "You're welcome", he said with a smile.

I saw Navarion going up and down. "Hey, you wanted to see me?", I yelled while going to him. "Keona, there you are! Yes, your father wanted me to teach you some new martial arts". "Sounds good, I just going to change my clothes, okay?". Navarion was not only my best friend, he was my teacher too. "No problem, I'll wait at our forest glade", he said with a smile. "Our" forest glade… well, he always called the place where we trained our forest glade. "Okay, see you in a few minutes!", I said and went straight to my room.

When I arrived at the forest glade Navarion was already waiting for me. "So, let's start", he said with a grin on his face. We trained two hours. It was a great fun and we laughed a lot.


	5. Chapter Four: Brother's Talk

**Kili POV:**

My brother and I wanted to explore this place. It was a beautiful place. Good weather, good food and beautiful elf maiden. We went through the forest and talked about Rivendell. "What do you think about this place?", I asked Fili. "Well, it's beautiful here, but for me a little bit too beautiful". He smiled at me like he wanted to say something special. "Why are you looking at me like that?", I asked him. "Oh, nothing, it's just, well… yesterday I noticed that you were very distracted, it's because of Elrond's daughter, right?", he smirked. "Wh-what? How do you get that idea?", I asked quickly. "How? Well, firstly, you've been staring at yesterday all the time and the other point is that you blush like a red tomato right now", he laughed. "I… But you have to admit that she is very beautiful", I said very confident. "Yes Kili, she is… But she is also an elf. And you know what our uncle would say if you were in a relationship with an elf. In addition you have no time for a relationship, we have a mission, I hope you remember that", he said with a serious voice. "Yes I know that we are on a mission… But it sounds like you think that we die on our mission. What is with the life after we have reclaimed our home? I could take her with me", I tried to explain to him. "No Kili, you could not take her with you, she is an elf and will always be an elf!". "Half-elf", I corrected him. "Her father was also a dwarf", I added. "Thorin doesn't care. You will marry a dwarf so that our line remains pure". "That's not fair!", I said angry. "That's life", he said.

Suddenly I heard a noise. It was like a high-pitched scream, then there was laughter. "Shh", I said to Fili. "Whats up?", he whispered. "There is something behind the bushes, I heard a noise". As we get closer to the bushes I could see two persons. A girl and a boy. It was her, Keona. And this elf who is always at her side. "There you have it, she is already in a relationship!", Fili whispered. I could not believe it. I mean, I never thought that he was her boyfriend. I hoped that they were only friends. But as I saw them fooling around I thought that he might is more than just a friend for her. "Lets go, when they found out, that we are watching them we have a great problem, we are only guests at this place", Fili said quietly. "Maybe youre right", I said sadly. "Hey, Kili, there are so many girls in the world", he said with a smile while we walked out of the forest. "But no girl like her…", I whispered. I noticed that he doesn't heard that and somehow I was happy about it...


	6. Chapter Five: When I look into the stars

**Keona POV:**

After my father and I visited the doctor I went into my room. The doctor said that my shoulder was bruised. I didn't hurt that much but I felt it. I spend the day with relaxing, singing and writing. When I could see the stars in the sky I decided to go outside. I went to my favourite tree again and again with a sheet of paper, a feather and an inkpot. I loved the nights in which I could see the stars. I sat down and began to write. "What are you doing?", I heard someone say. "Who is there?", I asked and turned my head to the right and to the left. I could see anybody. "Hello?", I said again. "Over here, on the tree", the voice yelled. I looked up and there was he again, Kili. "Kili, you have the talent to frighten me", I said. "Sorry, I didn't want to frighten you", he said and climbed down from the tree. He sat down beside me and smiled at me. "No problem", I said with a smile. "So, what are you doing here?", he asked. "It's a wonderful night and I decided to go outside and write a new song", I explained. "Can I hear it?", he asked. "Its not finished yet". "Oh okay", he said. "And what are you doing outside so late?", I asked him. "I couldn't sleep", he explained. "Its good to see you because I had no time to thank you", he added. "To thank me? For what?", I asked. "For my life", he said with his perfect smile. "Oh, yeah, but I have only fulfilled my duty", I explained. "Really? I didn't know that saving my life belongs to your duties". "That's not what I meant. I meant killing the Orcs is my duty and I've saved your life by chance. Sorry it will never happen again", I laughed. "Apology accepted", he laughed too. For a moment everything was quiet. Then I broke the silence and said: "When I look into the stars I sometimes can see my mother. I believe that she is one of the prettiest and brightest stars in the sky, it's weird isn't it?" "No, its not. It is a wonderful thought. I want to show you something". Then he showed me a round stone with signs written on it. "This is a rune stone. My mother gave it to me when I left her. She said that I should return quickly", he said. "That's a wonderful story", I said with a smile. He looked deep into my eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, I felt strong everytime I looked into them. They made me forget everything bad in the world. I wanted to kiss him, to feel his perfectly shaped soft lips on mine. But suddenly another voice appeared. "There you are!", a voice yelled. It was Fili, his brother. I quickly looked at my sheet of paper instead in Kilis eyes. "Fili, what are you doing here?", Kili asked. "The same question I could ask you", his brother said. "Well, I couldn't sleep and then I met Keona". During their conversation I just starred at my piece of paper and said nothing. "We thought you got lost". "No Fili, everything is fine", he said. "Well, then please come back to our rooms", Fili asked. I felt that he didn't like it when I am alone with Kili. "I will be there in a few minutes", Kili said. "We are waiting for you", Fili said with a serious voice. Then he turned around and went to their rooms. "Well, I think its better when I do what he wants", Kili said to me. "I understand, well… then sleep tight", I said with a smile. "Yes, you too. Will we ever meet again?", he asked. "Maybe", I said with a smile. I didn't dare to say that I would like to see him again. "I hope so", he said with a smile. Then he stood up, turned around and went to their rooms. I decided to stay a few more minutes under the tree. Then I stood up as well and went to my room. I definitely wanted to see him again even though I knew that it wasn't right.


	7. Chapter Six: An important Message

**Keona POV:**

When I woke up the next day it was almost noon. I had an appointment with Navarion because we decided to do an extra training lesson every week. I wasn't really in the mood for a training but I decided to go to the forest glade when I had changed my clothes.

**Fili POV:**

When I woke up the most of us were already awake. I worried about my little brother Kili. He seemed to be in love with a girl he could never be with. I have to admit that she is a beautiful and strong girl and I wouldn't mind if they were in a relationship but Thorin thinks very different about that. Everytime the word elf mentioned his mood changed. I could understand him and his thoughts but somehow everybody have to forgive even a Thorin Oakenshield. I could understand Kilis feelings, not to 100% because I never was in love yet but I could understand that he felt patronized. I didn't know if Thorin knew about his feelings for Keona so I didn't talk with him about that. I just wanted to protect him because everybody knows that Thorin can get very angry about things he don't like.

I stood up, stretched and went out of my room. The sun was shining. I tried to find Kili because I wanted to apologise for yesterday. He sat on a bench and starred in the sky. "Good morning little brother", I said friendly. "Morning", he mumbled. I noticed that he was mad at me. "I'm really sorry Kili. I didn't want to interrupt you but if Thorin had found…". "If Thorin had found us I would have told him everything", he interrupted me. "And then what? Do you want to argue with him? That would not be helpful. Neither for our mission, nor for our family". "I don't care about that", he yelled. "I cant wait until our uncle married me with a girl I didn't even know or like".

"I understand, but I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn't care if you were in a relationship with her", I said with a smile. "Wait… You wouldn't care?", he asked shocked. "No, because I don't think that all elves are bad, but you have to be careful because of Thorin, you know his hate against them". "Yes I know, I hope that someday he can forgive them…", he said. "I hope that too. Don't let us argue about this any longer okay? Just be careful". He smiled at me. "Okay, thank you my brother." "Come, lets eat something, I'm starving", I laughed. "That's a good idea", he said. Then we both went for something to _eat._

**Keona POV:**

Today I was happy when the training was over. I was very unfocused because I was thinking of Kili all the time. That wasn't normal anymore. When Navarion asked me what was wrong I said that I was just tired. I didn't want that he knew about my feelings for Kili. I was almost dark when I walked down the hallways to my room. When I went past to my fathers room I heard voices. The voices belonged to my father and Lindir. I didn't want to listen to their words but somehow I stopped next to the room and listened. The door was opened a little bit so I could hear every word they said. "It cant go on like this. Rivendell sinks into a massive chaos since the dwarfs are here", I heard Lindir say. "What do you exactly mean?", my father asked. "Well first, the flying food on the common dinner, then, the bath in our fountain and the at least the attack by the orcs and we have not enough food for everybody", he said. He has always complains constantly. "But Lindir, they are our guests. What would you do with them?". "I would sent them away, they are only a burden". "I understand. But I cant sent them away so fast. That would be rude", my father explained. "Well, Lord Elrond then you can see Rivendell sink into the biggest chaos ever", he said. While saying this he stood up. I was shocked by his words. But I knew that he always dramatized everything. Nevertheless I stopped listening to them in that moment and went quickly back from where I came.

I had to think about what my father would do. I stopped when I saw Kili. "I have to tell him what I heard", I thought. "Kili!", I yelled. He stopped and looked at me. "Kili, wait", I quickly went over to him. "Keona, whats the matter?", he asked. I was out of breath. "I have to tell you something". "Keep calm, lets find a place to sit down", he said with a soothing voice. We went over to the fountain and sat down on the stones of the fountain. "So, now in rest. Whats up?", he asked with a smile. "I heard my father and Lindir talking about you and your company", I said. "Wait? You eavesdropped them?", he asked. "No! I mean, yes, but that's not the point". "The point is that Lindir is strong against your stay here. He complained about several things of your behavior and I don't know what my father is going to do with you", I added. "I understand, Maybe it would be better if I tell it Thorin… What do you think about that?", he asked. "Yes, I think it would be good if he knows about that", I agreed. "Okay, then I will do that", he said with a smile. "Good, I think it would be better if I go now, its already late", I said while standing up.

"Keona!". "What?". "Where can I find you when I have news?", he asked. I thought about where I can meet him. "Well, maybe you can come to my room tomorrow evening? You remember our eating hall right? When walk down the hallway which leads to it, turn onto left, walk down this hallway, turn onto right, walk through the next hallway and turn again onto right it is the second door on the right side. There is a little green leaf painted on it. You will find it", he explained to him. "And make sure that nobody sees you, okay?", I added. He smiled. "I will be careful", he promised. "Okay, then I will see you tomorrow", I smiled back. "Fine, sleep tight", he said. "You too", I said and turned around. Then I went to my room, closed the door and walked over to my bed. I layed down on it. "I never thought I will invite him into my room", I thought with a big and proud smile on my face. After a few minutes I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter Seven: Come with me

The next day I woke up with a bright smile on my face. Although I knew that it may be wrong to meet Kili again today I looked forward the meeting. This day was probably one of the boring and longest days in my life. I just sat in the garden or in my room. I was a few minutes after I had lunch when Navarion sat down next to me on a bench. "Is everything okay?", he asked. "Everything is wonderful, why?" "I don't know, the last days you are different… Yesterday you were very unfocused and today you are just smiling, all the time". "Well, it's just, I don't know. Maybe it's the weather or something like that, but if anything is wrong with me I will let you know", I smiled at him. "Okay, I like you very much, do you understand? If everything bad will happen to you I don't know what I should do". He never talks to me like that. I like him too, but only as a friend… I didn't know if I should let him know about that. Maybe Valariya was right and I am more as a friend for him. But I don't want that…

"Yeah, thank you. You are also important to me", I said with a slight smile. "Good to hear that. Well, I have to go now, maybe we will see each other after dinner?", he asked. After dinner… I have no time after dinner because of Kili, but I couldn't let him know that. "Well, maybe tomorrow because I have still many things to do, my room is messy and yeah…". "Okay, then when you have time", he said and went back into a building. I felt bad because I couldn't talk with him about Kili. Actually I couldn't talk with anybody about him. I mean, when I tell Valariya about him she would say that I am weird. I decided to make a long ride with Levana. Riding was a thing that always calmed me down.

When I was at home again I quickly ate something for dinner and took a shower. I dressed as fast as I could and sat down on my bed. Then I waited… and waited… and waited. It felt like I spend days of waiting for him. I got darker and darker outside and he still wasn't here. It was horrible. Then there was a knock at the door. Finally! "Who is there?", I asked. Of course I knew that it was Kili but I wanted to tease him a little bit. "A big, ugly troll who will eat you if you don't open the door", Kili said. I had to laugh. "Well, then come in. I don't want to be eaten by a troll", I yelled. The door opened and Kili came in. He was handsome as always. He smiled while entering the room. His smile. Wow. It was so beautiful. "Good evening my lady", he said and bowed. "Stop it or do you want me to die from laughing?", I laughed. He was so funny. He smirked. "May I sat down?", he asked. "Of course, come over here", I said with a smile. He sat down beside me on the bed. "How was your day?", he asked. "Well, it was one of the most boring days in my life, and yours?" "I counted the minutes until now so I think I was quite busy". I has to laugh again. In my eyes he was perfect. When I talked to him I always had to smile like a little child. But then I had to ask the question. "What did your uncle said?" His smile was blown away from one second to another. "Well… he was not very happy about the message. He said that it was a big mistake to come to this place and stay for such a long time", he said seriously. "Such a long time? Which long time? You are here since a few days", I said. "I know and if I would lead the group I would stay longer but Thorin want to set off when the sun rises. He don't want to seek refuge at our enemies' home any longer he said angrily." "Enemies? I am not you enemy!", I complained. "Keona, I know that", he said with a soft voice. "And why are you not trying to convince him from that? Why do you and your people are always do what he wants?", I asked. "Because he is not only my uncle, he is my king", he said. I looked down sadly. "Hey, look at me", he said quietly. "What?", I asked a little bit annoyed. He looked deep into my green eyes. Then he laid his hand on my cheekbone. I looked at him questioningly. He smiled at me. Then he kissed me softly. It was wonderful and I got goose pimples at my whole body. When I loosened my lips from his he kissed me again. This time a little bit more passionately. "That's not right", I whispered. "Yes it is", he whispered with a smile and kissed me a third time. I felt so good. I forgot about everything bad that happened. When he loosened his lips from mine he smiled at me. "Come with me", he said. "I-I would like to, but I can't…". "Why? I will protect you, when we have recaptured the Erebor you can live there, I will treat you like a princess". He was so cute, but I can't go with him. "That sounds wonderful, really, but I have to stay here. After all the things Elrond did for me it would be rude to simply disappear", I said. "He doesn't own you". "I know, but I am loyal you know. He gave me everything, risked his life for me several times", I explained. "I understand…", he said sadly. "Maybe we will meet each other at another time", I tried to cheer him up. "Yes… But maybe it's too late then". "Why too late?", I asked. "Keona, my uncle is Thorin Oakenshield. If we ever manage to recapture our mountain he will marry me with a girl I don't even know. You can come with me now and I will talk to Thorin, explain him everything. But when we are already at home it's too late", he said. "Kili, you can't image how much I would like to come with you, but I really can't". He stood up. "Well, then it's time to say goodbye I guess. I hope you will find your luck. Take care of yourself okay?", he said with a slight smile. I couldn't say a thing. When he closed the door behind his back tears were rolling down my face. I will never be able to kiss him again, I thought.

His kisses were so wonderful. Although I haven't been in a relationship until now I kissed a boy one year ago, but it was not the same not in the slightest. Kili is perfect. And I destroyed the only chance to be with him. Wonderful Keona, wonderful, I thought ironic. I laid down and tried to sleep a little bit, but I couldn't. I had to think about my crappy answer all the time. I started to cry again. I cried myself into sleep.


	9. Chapter Eight: Love and Tears

The next day I woke up with a bright smile on my face. Although I knew that it may be wrong to meet Kili again today I looked forward the meeting. This day was probably one of the boring and longest days in my life. I just sat in the garden or in my room. I was a few minutes after I had lunch when Navarion sat down next to me on a bench. "Is everything okay?", he asked. "Everything is wonderful, why?" "I don't know, the last days you are different… Yesterday you were very unfocused and today you are just smiling, all the time". "Well, it's just, I don't know. Maybe it's the weather or something like that, but if anything is wrong with me I will let you know", I smiled at him. "Okay, I like you very much, do you understand? If everything bad will happen to you I don't know what I should do". He never talks to me like that. I like him too, but only as a friend… I didn't know if I should let him know about that. Maybe Valariya was right and I am more as a friend for him. But I don't want that… "Yeah, thank you. You are also important to me", I said with a slight smile. "Good to hear that. Well, I have to go now, maybe we will see each other after dinner?", he asked. After dinner… I have no time after dinner because of Kili, but I couldn't let him know that. "Well, maybe tomorrow because I have still many things to do, my room is messy and yeah…". "Okay, then when you have time", he said and went back into a building. I felt bad because I couldn't talk with him about Kili. Actually I couldn't talk with anybody about him. I mean, when I tell Valariya about him she would say that I am weird. I decided to make a long ride with Levana. Riding was a thing that always calmed me down.

When I was at home again I quickly ate something for dinner and took a shower. I dressed as fast as I could and sat down on my bed. Then I waited… and waited… and waited. It felt like I spend days of waiting for him. I got darker and darker outside and he still wasn't here. It was horrible. Then there was a knock at the door. Finally! "Who is there?", I asked. Of course I knew that it was Kili but I wanted to tease him a little bit. "A big, ugly troll who will eat you if you don't open the door", Kili said. I had to laugh. "Well, then come in. I don't want to be eaten by a troll", I yelled. The door opened and Kili came in. He was handsome as always. He smiled while entering the room. His smile. Wow. It was so beautiful. "Good evening my lady", he said and bowed. "Stop it or do you want me to die from laughing?", I laughed. He was so funny. He smirked. "May I sat down?", he asked. "Of course, come over here", I said with a smile. He sat down beside me on the bed. "How was your day?", he asked. "Well, it was one of the most boring days in my life, and yours?" "I counted the minutes until now so I think I was quite busy". I has to laugh again. In my eyes he was perfect. When I talked to him I always had to smile like a little child. But then I had to ask the question. "What did your uncle said?" His smile was blown away from one second to another. "Well… he was not very happy about the message. He said that it was a big mistake to come to this place and stay for such a long time", he said seriously. "Such a long time? Which long time? You are here since a few days", I said. "I know and if I would lead the group I would stay longer but Thorin want to set off when the sun rises. He don't want to seek refuge at our enemies' home any longer he said angrily."

"Enemies? I am not you enemy!", I complained. "Keona, I know that", he said with a soft voice. "And why are you not trying to convince him from that? Why do you and your people are always do what he wants?", I asked. "Because he is not only my uncle, he is my king", he said. I looked down sadly. "Hey, look at me", he said quietly. "What?", I asked a little bit annoyed. He looked deep into my green eyes. Then he laid his hand on my cheekbone. I looked at him questioningly. He smiled at me. Then he kissed me softly. It was wonderful and I got goose pimples at my whole body. When I loosened my lips from his he kissed me again. This time a little bit more passionately. "That's not right", I whispered. "Yes it is", he whispered with a smile and kissed me a third time. I felt so good. I forgot about everything bad that happened. When he loosened his lips from mine he smiled at me. "Come with me", he said. "I-I would like to, but I can't…". "Why? I will protect you, when we have recaptured the Erebor you can live there, I will treat you like a princess". He was so cute, but I can't go with him. "That sounds wonderful, really, but I have to stay here. After all the things Elrond did for me it would be rude to simply disappear", I said. "He doesn't own you". "I know, but I am loyal you know. He gave me everything, risked his life for me several times", I explained. "I understand…", he said sadly. "Maybe we will meet each other at another time", I tried to cheer him up. "Yes… But maybe it's too late then". "Why too late?", I asked. "Keona, my uncle is Thorin Oakenshield. If we ever manage to recapture our mountain he will marry me with a girl I don't even know. You can come with me now and I will talk to Thorin, explain him everything. But when we are already at home it's too late", he said. "Kili, you can't image how much I would like to come with you, but I really can't". He stood up. "Well, then it's time to say goodbye I guess. I hope you will find your luck. Take care of yourself okay?", he said with a slight smile. I couldn't say a thing. When he closed the door behind his back tears were rolling down my face. I will never be able to kiss him again, I thought. His kisses were so wonderful. Although I haven't been in a relationship until now I kissed a boy one year ago, but it was not the same not in the slightest. Kili is perfect. And I destroyed the only chance to be with him. Wonderful Keona, wonderful, I thought ironic. I laid down and tried to sleep a little bit, but I couldn't. I had to think about my crappy answer all the time. I started to cry again. I cried myself into sleep.


	10. Chapter Nine: Farewell

**Keona POV:**

When I woke up the next day I felt horrible. I just wanted to stay in bed forever and never stand up again. I hated myself so much. For yesterday, for almost everything. Although I felt like a little piece of shit I had to get up. I looked in a mirror. Gosh I looked horrible, my eyes were still red because of the tears. I washed my face, dressed and went out of my room to have something for breakfast. I wasn't hungry but I knew that I wouldn't have enough energy for the training later. Yeah… the training. I didn't want to go, because then I have to see Navarion. He will notice that something is wrong with me and I didn't know what to say this time…

**Kili POV:**

It was early in the morning when Thorin woke us up. "We have to go now", he said. "I will spend no minute longer at this place". I rolled my eyes. Luckily he didn't see it. I packed my things and followed him. Some of us were talking quietly but I just remained silent. When we left Rivendell Fili talked to me. "What's up? You didn't say a word the whole morning". "I am not in the mood to say much at the moment", I said. "What happened? Is it because you had to leave her?". "It's because I kissed her". "You, you did what?", he asked shocked. "Don't freak out Fili". "I shouldn't freak out? Kili, when? Why?". "Yesterday… I met her in her room to tell her that we will leave today. We talked and then… Well, I kissed her. I was the most wonderful feeling somebody can feel. Her soft lips, her smell, her smile after we finished…" "She liked it?", he asked. "I think yes. I asked her if she would like to come with us. She said she couldn't because she didn't want to be ungrateful for everything Elrond has done for her", I explained. "Wow, you have to feel very bad now… I'm sorry. But what did she mean? I mean a father have to be good to his daughter anyway.". "The point is that he isn't her real father. Her real father died in a battle. Her mother was a friend of Elrond and after her death he adopted Keona. He raised her like she was his own daughter. She doesn't want to be rude and disappear after all he had done for her". "I know that, but he raised her. Thorin would never have allowed a relationship between you and her", he said. "It's not better, she could have been loved me". "Do you think I was love? I mean, you met her a couple of days ago", he said as if he knew everything about love. "I didn't know what it was or is but what I know is that I miss her and she probably misses me", I explained. "The time is the best thing to heal wounds, believe me", he said. I didn't reply to that because otherwise we just would have argued.

**Keona POV:**

The training was very exhausting today. But the worst thing was that I had to be friendly and happy all the time. I thought that this was the hardest part. Luckily Navarion didn't notice my mood and that's a good thing. The day passed by so fast. I walked over to where the dwarfs were sleeping until yesterday. The doors stand open. The rooms were empty except of the furniture in it. I was about to tear up but then I heard a voice. It was Lindir. "Finally they are gone", he said. I hold my tears back and asked: "Why are you so against dwarfs?" "They are weird. I mean we offered them our hospitality and all they have done is to make a chaos". "I don't think so. They are different, yes. But they have honor and conscientiousness. And they are brave too", I said. "You seem to like them". "Well, I would not say that I like them I just say that they are not as bad as you describe them". The last thing I wanted was that Lindir knows anything about my feelings for Kili. "I don't know and I am not really interested in dwarfs. I am just happy that our peace will come back now", he said. I was about to yell at him, but I stayed calm. "I don't think they destroyed our peace. They made this place a little bit livelier", I said with a faked smile. Then I turned around and went down the hallway. I stayed the rest of the day in my room, looking out of the window and thinking about Kili. His smile, his kiss. He was so damn perfect for me. After a few hours I laid down in my bed and fall asleep.


	11. Chapter Ten: The decision

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongKeona POV:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The next two days were horrible. I didn't eat much and often stayed in my room. I didn't even know if he was still alive. I was in my room when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!", I said. It was my father. "Hello my dear". "Hey, what's up?", I asked. "The same I could ask you... You changed". "What do you mean?" "Well, you didn't eat much, you were often in your room and Navarion told me that you are very unfocused at the training", he said with a soft voice. "It's nothing, really. I am just tired the last days. My life is boring. I mean it's always getting up, eat, talk, train, and sleep. Day for day", I explained. He laughed. "Well, what do you expected?", he then asked. "I don't know, but this life is nothing for me. I am always in Rivendell. I mean, this place is wonderful, but it's boring here". "But you are safe here, one day you will be the Lady of Rivendell and therefore you have to stay alive and healthy", he said with a smile. "I know, sorry. I didn't want to sound ungrateful". "It's okay, I can understand you. If you believe it or not but once I was young too. I always wanted to go in battles or fight against orcs but with the time I understood how important it was that I had to stay here"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He was always nice to me. I loved him for that. "I understand. Did you heard something about the dwarfs since they left?", I then asked. "I heard they fled from Thranduil's Kingdom yesterday", he answered. "Fled? Why they had to flee?", I asked a little bit shocked. "His men captured them in Mirkwood and arrested them. I don't know why". "No wonder that Thorin thinks all elves are his enemies…", I mumbled. "What did you say?", my father asked. "Nothing important", I answered. "Is it a problem for you to leave me alone a little bit?", I asked kindly. "No, it's totally okay", he said with a smile. "Okay, thank you, I am very tired", I added. "Well, then take a rest darling". "Thank you", I smiled. "No problem". He left my room and closed the door behind his back. I hold on a minute. Then I went over to my bookshelf and took out a book which included a map. I looked for Mirkwood. When they flee from Mirkwood yesterday, where can they be now? I asked myself. I pointed my finger on the map where Mirkwood were written. Then I looked after the lonely mountain. There were only one place between… Esgaroth./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They had to be there now, or at least on the way to the city. I have to go there, I thought. I couldn't live one day longer like that. I know that it was maybe wrong but after I had closed the book I began to pack some things. "I will go early in morning, before the sun rises up", I said to myself. When I had packed all my things I decided to take a hot bath and go to bed after that. I laid down with a smile. "I will see you again soon", I whispered in my pillow while thinking about Kili./p 


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Journey begins

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongKeona POV:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was lucky because I woke up before the sun rose. I dressed, took my things and some food for me and my horse. When I was about to leave my room I looked back. Yes, there was doubt inside me, but I wanted to see him again. I also wanted to escape from my boring life. And these urges were stronger than everything else. I quietly walked down the hallway and went into the stable. "Good morning my darling", I whispered to Levana. "We are going on an adventure", I added with a smile. Levana is one of the fastest horses in whole Rivendell. I was very happy about that in this moment. I put on the saddle and the snaffle. Then I mounted my horse and rode out of the stable. "Quiet darling", I stroked her mane. I rode over the bride out of Rivendell. I was a long way to go, and I don't know when I will reach Esgaroth./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I made only two little breaks because Levana and I were hungry and thirsty. Even as the night fell I made no break. When I will go on in this speed I might reach Esgaroth the next day at midday I guessed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And exactly this happened. I saw the long bridge which connects the shore with Lake Town at the next day. "Hold on!", a male voice shouted when I reached the guard hut. "Who wants to enter this town?", the guard asked. "Lady Keona, daughter of Lord Elrond from Rivendell", I introduced myself. "And why do you want to enter Lake town?", he asked. I knew that my father had some new trading contracts with Esgaroth and so I said: "I wanted to visit the city of the new trading partner of my father. Is there a problem?", I asked strictly. "No, there is no problem. Please, come in", the guard said then. "Thank you", I said and rode over the bridge. I have never been in Esgaroth before so I was curious how it looks. I just knew that it was constructed entirely of wood and standing upon wooden pillars sunk into the lake-bed. When I reached the other side of the bridge I dismounted from my horse, took the reins and went inside the city. It was bigger than I expected. I looked around but I could Kili see nowhere. Suddenly noticed a black haired man staring at me, but it was not Kili. He was much larger. When he saw that I looked in his direction he turned around and went upstairs into a house. It was strange because I couldn't remember that I had ever seen him in my whole life and I am good at remembering faces./p 


	13. Chapter Twelve: What's wrong with him?

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBard POV: /strong(Baaam you didn't expected that, right?)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I went outside my door I went down the stairs as I suddenly saw a girl with her horse. When I looked closer at her I noticed that she was an elf. I went upstairs again quickly. Then I entered the room where the dwarfs were. "Wonderful, now we have the elves of Thranduil in our city. I think they are searching you.", I shouted at the blonde dwarf named Fili. "What? That's impossible! How many men are outside?", Fili asked. "No men, there is a woman with a horse and it seems like she is searching for someone!", I said angrily. "A woman? How does she look like?", he asked like he knew who she was. "I don't know, is it so important?", I asked. "Please, tell me". "Fine. She has long, brown hair. Is very small for an elf and has a black horse with her", I explained. I saw Fili's eyes widened up. Then he looked at Kili who was sleeping. He knew that he would hear his words and said: "Kili, it's her! It's Keona!". "You know this girl?", I asked. "Yes, she is not from Mirkwood. She is the ward of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. They offered us their hospitality. She is no threat", Fili said. "Why is she here?" "I don't know, maybe she came here to help us", he explained. "Please tell her to come in", he added. "Fine, I tell her that you are here", I said and went outside again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongKeona POV:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The man who quickly went into his house came back and looked in my direction. I didn't know what to do and so I hold on and waited for something to happen. He came over to me. "Hello young Lady", he said to me. "Hello, do I know you?", I asked bewildered. "I don't think so, but in my house are people who do", he said with a slight smile. "When you please follow me I'll bring you to them", he added. I thought he housed the dwarfs. So I followed him. "Is there the possibility that my horse gets food and fresh water? We rode the whole night and she is very exhausted". "Sure, my son will look after her", he said. "Thank you". When we were close to his house I gave my horse to his son. While going upstairs I asked the man for his name. He told me his name is Bard. We walked into his house. "So, where are they? Is asked suspiciously. He led me to the other room. When I entered the room I saw Kili laying on a kind of bed. He didn't moved and was sweating everywhere. "Kili!", I screamed. "What, what happened to you?", I yelled. "He was hit by a morgul arrow", a voice in the back of the room. It was Filis voice. "What? How? When?", I asked. "And where are the others?", I completed my row of questions. Before Fili could answer the man named Bard said:" I will leave you alone now". Then he left the room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come over here", Fili said. I sat down next to him and took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?", he asked then. "Kili asked me to come with him. I know that my father had never allowed me to go but…" "But now you are here", he interrupted me. "Yes...". "But why?", he added. "I missed him", I said quietly while looking on the floor. "He missed you too", he said with a soft voice. "That's all my fault", I said. "Why do you think that?" "Well, if I had travelled with you I think Thranduil had never arrested you. You didn't have to flee and…" "And the orcs would have attacked us nevertheless", he interrupted me again. "It's not your fault", he added. I sighed. "Where are the others?", I asked then. "Well Oin, Bofur and I stayed here to take care of Kili, the others continued our mission", he explained to me. "How is he now?", I asked. "He has high fever and his wound is sore. Oin and Bofur went out to look after a special plant that could take the poison out of his body", he explained. "Hopefully they will find it". I stood up and walked over to his bed. He was sweating. I felt that he had a painful nightmare when I touched his forehead. It was hot like fire. With the second hand I took his hand. In this moment he calmed down. He laid calm in his bed. I smiled at him. Although he could not see it knew that he noticed my presence. Suddenly Oin and Bofur came inside. They looked at me in shock. "What do you do here?", Bofur asked me. "I came here to help you", I said. "Fine, but first of all let me help Kili". I stepped back and watched Oin and Bofur while healing Kili. Luckily they found the plant that could heal him. "He needs to sleep now", Oin said after he turned towards me. "A little bit of sleep wouldn't be bad for you either", Fili said to me. "Maybe you are right, I rode all night long", I said and sat down on a big chair in the room. A few minutes later I fell asleep. /p 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Bad Times

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongKeona POV:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was woken up by a scream. It was the scream of Bard. "Wake up, everyone, wake up, NOW", he yelled. "What's up?" I asked half asleep. "He is there. They let them out", he said angrily. "They let whom out?" "Smaug, the dragon. He is about to destroy everything". I winced. "We have to leave the house as fast as possible", Bard said. Everyone was awake now. Fili wanted to help Kili on his feet but he did so as if he was strong enough. He looked at me in shock. "What do you do here?" "Coming with you", I said. "I will explain you everything later but at first we have to survive this dragon", I added. We all left the house and ran downstairs. Kili, Fili, Oin, Bofur, Bain and Bard's two daughters entered a small boat. "Come in! There is some space for you", Kili yelled. But he knew as well as I that there weren't enough space for another person. "If I will enter this boat too it probably sinks. I will find another one", I yelled back and strictly ran to find another boat. I heard Kili scream my name but I didn't turn around. I didn't want give him a chance to complain about my decision. It was hard enough to leave him again. He just would have risked his life and I didn't want to argue with him in maybe our last moments. I looked everywhere if there was a boat which I could enter./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly I saw a small boat which was empty. I entered, took the paddles and began to paddle. I saw the dragon flying above Esgaroth. He was bigger than I thought and more scary than every story could ever tell. He put the whole city in flames. I heard people scream everywhere, woman, and children. It was horrible. I paddled as fast as I could but I couldn't see Kili's boat. All I could think about was how to get out of the city, preferably alive. Suddenly the dragon flew so close across a building that he destroyed the whole roof. When I noticed it it was too late, some pieces of the roof fell straight on my boat. Everything went black./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"- Little time shift -/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongKili POV:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everything was destroyed. Nearly every house was just rubble and ash. I heard women screaming the names of their children. My eyes still weren't fully opened. I heard Fili scream my name. "Over here", I tried to yell but I doesn't really sounded like a yell. Although my voice wasn't loud he heard me. "Kili, there you are", he said relieved. "Where are the others?", I asked. "Bofur is at the boat and Oin is over there", he explained while pointing in the direction where Oin was standing. "And Keona?" "I don't know where she is, but I think she is fine. She can take care of herself, but we have to hurry up, I think Thorin and the rest of our company is already at the Erebor and we are lucky, our boat isn't damaged", he said. "I don't go anywhere without Keona. She followed us. I will not leave her out here alone", I said angrily. "Kili, we have no time". "Then you have to go alone. I will never leave or lose her again". "Don't say such stupid things little brother!", he said nearly shouting at me. "Fili, I love her. And I will never let her go", I said while standing up. Fili reached for my arm but I pulled back. "Let it be. You can't stop me from doing this", I yelled. "I won't stop you, I will help you", he said with a smile. "You, what?" "I will help you", he repeated. "Bofur, come over here. Oin, stay at the boat", Fili commanded. "What's up?", Bofur asked. "We have to find the girl", he explained. "What? Why? We have to go", Bofur said. "First, we have to find her, than we go." It was incredible what my brother was doing for me right now./p 


	15. Name change -Journey through middleeart

Hey guys, do you wanna read the end of this story? Then please follow this link bc its to confusing to upload it on so many forums, thank you everyone!

story/31777173-journey-through-middleearth-kili-lovestory


	16. Question

Hey people,

it has been quite a while since I updated this story.

I planned to overwork and finish this story if you guys are interested in it. So if you want me to finish this story please leave a comment.

Thank you.


End file.
